


Фехтовальщик

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: F/M, Het, Incest, Ratings: R, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Он просто обязан был носить тайну в себе





	Фехтовальщик

**Author's Note:**

> Vive la Fête - Noir Désir

В днях, проведенных в наблюдении за Вирджилом, не было ровным счетом ничего увлекательного, но вместе с тем эти его дни, которые складывались из цепи повторяющихся событий, неимоверно интриговали. Документы-отчеты-совещания, обычные прогулки по Ист-Энду и иногда во дворец, несколько часов сна. Повтор. Еще повтор. И так почти каждый день. Каждый год.  
Все не могло быть так пресно. Вирджил попросту не мог быть таким пресным. В этих его днях наверняка скрывалось что-то еще, иначе Вирджила можно было всерьез считать чем-то вроде механической куклы.  
Следить за Вирджилом было легче легкого, когда он был не против этого: будто нарочно то и дело маячил на камерах, подолгу сидел в своем кабинете и разбирал бесчисленные документы, часто заходил то в один отсек гетто, то в другой. Камеры захватывали его сосредоточенное, спокойное лицо, его плавные жесты — все это то бесило, то казалось ужасно завораживающим. И были в его днях часы, когда он куда-то пропадал, и Ванессе все никак не удавалось понять, как именно и куда он ускользает.  
Почему-то Ванессе казалось, что он спускается на самый нижний уровень гетто — где же еще нет камер? — чтобы почитать. В самом деле, что же еще он мог там делать? У Ванессы еще, конечно же, были некоторые догадки по поводу того, что можно делать в помещении без камер, но это же Вирджил, и ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенной.  
Он просто обязан был иметь какую-то тайну в себе, все не могло быть настолько бессмысленным.  
Он обязан вымещать гнев, изливать сомнения и вообще хоть когда-нибудь быть откровенно не в настроении.  
Если все могло оказаться тотально плохо, и в жизни Вирджила не было места какой-нибудь тайне, то в таком случае просто необходимо было привнести немного сумасшествия в его до безумия размеренную жизнь. Это спокойствие, эта стылость — все это сводило Ванессу с ума, раздражало ее неимоверно.  
Собственный интерес к досугу брата тоже раздражал. Раньше Ванессе не было особого дела, чем там Вирджил был занят, имело значение только то, что он делал. Это, конечно же, тоже раздражало. Поступки все еще значили больше, чем все остальное, но постепенно даже они стали постепенно тонуть в заинтересованности совсем другого рода.  
Куда, черт возьми, он пропадал?  
К этому интересу примешивались и некоторые опасения. Что ей делать, когда она узнает? Что делать в том случае, если это знание ее разочарует?  
Для начала все-таки стоило все выяснить, и на двадцать шестой день Ванессе везет. Вирджил возвращается из дворца позже обычного, за несколько десятков минут до рассвета, и Ванесса, без особого интереса скользнув по экрану взглядом, вдруг замечает, как Вирджил уже довольно долго трет левое запястье, рассеянно глядя куда-то в сторону.  
Этот непроизвольный жест всегда выдавал пик раздражения. Ванесса сорвала куртку со спинки кресла, зацепила рукавом бокал с кровяными таблетками — жалобный стон битого стекла уже не застал ее ни в этой комнате, ни в коридоре.  
Ванесса не знала, что скажет Вирджилу, если застанет его перед какой-нибудь сакральной дверью, ведущей в пучину невообразимых секретов. Он, конечно же, спросит, отчего и куда она так спешит, и нужно будет что-то ответить, наверное, чтобы не выглядеть слишком подозрительно, но ведь, с другой же стороны, Вирджил даже отсутствие внятного ответа может списать на ее непредсказуемый характер.  
Было бы неловко соврать о том, что она будто бы собиралась покинуть гетто: до рассвета уже оставалось едва ли больше десяти минут. Причины, повод и слова — все это тонуло в азарте, то и дело норовившем захлестнуть Ванессу с головой; все это стало ничтожным и неважным, все потеряло значение, кроме бившейся в голове мысли «сейчас я узнаю». Знать было необходимо, знание спасло бы ее или смертельно разочаровало — даже эта дилемма схлынула на задний план, Ванесса уже была согласна удивляться любому досугу Вирджила.  
Куда же он свернул? Ванесса даже на всякий случай потрогала стену, у которой Вирджил так долго тер свое тонкое запястье — мало ли, вдруг где-то спрятана кнопка, которая откроет мифическую дверь.  
В следующий раз нужно просто нацепить на брата «жучок». Это было не так интересно, конечно же, но в разы эффективней, чем блуждание по гетто в поисках места, где уединяется Вирджил.  
Никакая дверь конечно же нигде случайно не открылась. Ванесса чертыхнулась, пнула стену ногой, тут же ойкнула. Ничего не произошло. Ничего и не могло произойти.  
Ванесса закусила губу. Вирджил стоял здесь, а она бежала очень быстро — далеко уйти он не мог. Значит, дверь где-то здесь. Нужно было подождать, посмотреть на Вирджила глазами камер, но Ванессе так хотелось ничего не упустить, что сегодня, как и во все дни до этого, она снова упустила абсолютно все.  
Он сжал запястье, потом повернул руку — жест, который она списала на высшую точку раздражения — или усталости? — мог быть не просто жестом. Ванесса уставилась на свою руку, чувствуя себя глупо донельзя. Нужно было не забыть стереть с записей свое топтание в этом месте, а пока... Ванесса стала ровно в то место, где стоял Вирджил: лицом к коридору, слегка касаясь плечом стены. Он тер запястье как-то... так? Ванесса запомнила, что он делал, но повторять его движения почему-то было так странно.  
На пятой попытке в стене, прямо на уровне рук, на считанные секунды сделалась прозрачной одна из плит. Тонкий луч лазера скользнул по пальцам Ванессы, разветвился алой паутиной по кистям, несколько раз мигнул и исчез. Слева раздался едва слышный щелчок, и на стене проступили контуры двери. Створки беззвучно разошлись в стороны.  
Это была кабина лифта. Ванесса осторожно ступила внутрь, огляделась, ткнула в самую нижнюю прямоугольную кнопку. Не хотелось думать о том, что лифт мог запросто в следующую секунду перестать функционировать, и Ванесса могла оказаться погребенной заживо в этой стальной коробке.  
Чтобы отвлечься, Ванесса решила сердиться. Что это Вирджил возомнил о себе, скрывая от нее, своей сестры, этот проход неизвестно куда? А вдруг завтра Кровавая сука Мэри решит перебить их всех, и они умрут у самой этой стены, не зная, что могли бы спуститься куда-то, и даже, возможно, спастись?  
Не будь все мысли заняты Вирджилом, может, Ванесса бы и разозлилась как следует. Она не знала, найдет ли его на нижнем этаже, этажом выше или вообще хотя бы в течении нескольких часов, но чувствовала: он там, ниже, и он совсем не ждет ее, как не ждет никого и никогда.  
Он там, и он вряд ли захочет отвлекаться, но Ванесса все равно отвлечет его, как бы он там ни сопротивлялся. Ванесса нервно провела рукой по волосам, прерывисто вздохнула, прижавшись спиной к холодной поверхности лифта.  
Она совершенно не представляла, что ей делать, и с чем она столкнется — ну кроме Вирджила, конечно же — конечно же? — но желание его увидеть стало совершенно нестерпимым, похожим на подступающую жажду. Это жгучее, странное чувство иногда накатывало на нее горячей волной, когда Вирджил отсутствовал достаточно долго — неделю, например, но это было так редко, а сегодня они даже виделись утром, так с чего бы эти ощущения так смешались, что даже дышать стало трудно?  
Лифт наконец остановился, и Ванесса протиснулась сквозь створки, не дожидаясь, пока они наконец разъедутся, милостиво выпуская ее. Ванесса двигалась наугад, ведомая сумбурными и неясными чувствами; очень захотелось вдруг не найти Вирджила, не застать его в таком собственном душевном раздрае, и порыв этот, малодушный и совсем ей не свойственный, теперь уже окончательно разозлил Ванессу.  
— Что же это за дерьмо, а? — буркнула она, зло толкнув ладонью еще одну дверь — не заперто, здесь ничего не заперто, потому что Вирджил дал слабину и стал надеяться, что уж хоть тут не будет обнаружен; тщетно.  
Она нашла его — он не прятался, замер в центре огромного зала, залитый мертвенным искусственным светом, обернулся, услышав ее шаги — услышал только сейчас или еще тогда, когда кабина замерла на этом минус пятом уровне, не меньше? — и его светлые брови слегка дернулись, будто бы в удивлении или досаде.  
У ног Вирджила замер искореженный робот. Вирджил повернулся к Ванессе, и в руке тут же блеснула сталь шпаги.  
Он молчал, то ли ожидая объяснений, то ли еще чего; волосы его были завязаны в небрежный хвост, даже почти еще не растрепавшийся — с того момента, когда Вирджил спустился, а Ванесса последовала за ним, прошло не так уж много времени. Напряжение разлилось между ними бесконечным океаном, в водах которого вполне можно было утонуть.  
Ванесса думала, что будет готова к чему угодно, но... фехтование? Занятие для слабых терран?  
Ванесса бросила в угол куртку — так и не успела ее надеть, когда бежала по коридору. Тяжелый взгляд брата давил почти физически, и Ванесса хоть и не впервые видела эти прозрачные глаза такими невыносимо ледяными, но поневоле замедляла шаг, хотя хотела приблизиться к Вирджилу как можно быстрее.  
— Не помню, чтобы в гетто было что-то подобное, — Ванесса наклонилась к роботу, бездумно потыкала в серебристое тело пальцем; ее внимание снова переключилось на брата: видеть его в одной рубашке и брюках было неожиданно приятно.  
— Я его сделал, — Вирджил едва заметно пожал плечами; ни превосходства в голосе, ни торжества, будто бы это было настолько обыденным занятием, что и упоминания не стоило.  
— Но зачем тебе эти тренировки? Ты ведь мафусаил. Твоя тень способна все расплавить за секунды, но ты все равно берешь в руки этот кусок железа.  
Смотреть на брата снизу вверх Ванессе не особенно нравилось, и оттого она поднялась, с вызовом глядя на него; Вирджил же непонятно отчего расслабился, закинул шпагу на плечо.  
— Всякая тень исчезает при ярком свете. А ты не думала о том, что если с твоими волосами что-то случится, то ты будешь абсолютно беззащитна?  
— Ну, не абсолютно, не перегибай. Я же тебе не терранка какая-нибудь. И вообще — я убью своего противника прежде, чем он успеет даже понять, что умер.  
— Это несколько самоуверенно, Ванесса.  
— Еще бы. Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
— Меня это успокаивает.  
Ванесса приблизилась к Вирджилу почти вплотную, и преувеличенно-заботливо положила ему ладонь на лоб.  
— Ты умеешь волноваться, Вирджил? — страшным шепотом спросила она. — Неужели? Ты ведь здоров, кажется.  
— Разумеется.  
— Мои волосы быстрее твоей шпаги.  
— Возможно, — уклончиво бросил Вирджил, но Ванесса не собиралась сдаваться так просто.  
— Можем проверить, — тут же заявила она. Подраться с братом у нее никогда не получалось — каким бы ни был повод, все их Вирджил игнорировал, мастерски уходя от конфликта, и эта его уклончивость бесила неимоверно.  
— Я поддамся.  
— Но зачем?  
— А что ты будешь делать, если я случайно отрежу твои волосы?  
— Да ты издеваешься надо мной, — недовольно сказала Ванесса. — Их невозможно повредить.  
Она только сейчас поняла, что все это время прижимала ладонь к лбу брата. Торопливо отдернула руку, почему-то смутилась на доли секунды, отвела взгляд в сторону.  
— Я не буду на тебя нападать, — хмуро бросил Вирджил, но шпагу не отложил в сторону: предусмотрительный, как и всегда. Он снова едва заметно напрягся — что-то перед тем, как он спустился, вызвало у него как минимум сильную досаду, которая до сих пор не отступила.  
— Тогда на тебя нападу я, — с веселой злостью заявила Ванесса.  
Волосы за считанные секунды удлинились, обвили ее правую руку, имитируя гарду и лезвие — пародия на шпагу, но гораздо смертоноснее, чем обычная сталь в руках Вирджила. Ванесса не дала брату времени придумать новые аргументы против — яснее ясного, что против, не быть же ему за — атаковала его так стремительно, будто бы в самом деле собиралась нанести ущерб. Знала, что вряд ли сможет ощутимо зацепить Вирджила, и все равно хотела попытаться задеть его — не морально, так хоть физически; он же не подставится под удар, и тем интереснее, как долго он будет уклоняться.  
Сколько продержался робот?  
Сколько продержатся они оба?  
Вирджил без труда уходит от ударов Ванессы, двигается легко, будто танцует: наблюдать за ним — удовольствие, густо замешанное на азарте: как долго это может продолжаться? Наступать на него, видеть, как он защищается — бесценные мгновения, после которых можно даже помечтать о том, как она загонит его в угол — серьезно? — и он признает себя побежденным ею, Ванессой, и, быть может, посмотрит на нее снизу вверх, и у него обязательно собьется дыхание, а рубашка обязательно будет разорванной — не быть же ему таким идеальным после этой небольшой потасовки, в самом же деле.  
Шпага Вирджила проткнула воздух у самого лица Ванессы, едва ли не чиркнула ее по плечу: замечталась, отвлеклась, а между тем Вирджил — опасный противник, и он наблюдает за ней так же, как и она за ним, и так же выискивает ее слабые места, чтобы нанести удар, после которого все это действо остановится.  
Он не хочет побеждать, он хочет прекратить все это.  
Он больше не отступает, и теперь он теснит ее к стене — так изящно и так легко, что она даже не сразу это заметила, ослепленная своими мыслями и им самим.  
Он не отрывает от нее взгляда, и эти светлые, слегка прищуренные глаза кажутся Ванессе продолжением его шпаги — так же стараются задеть, проткнуть насквозь: больше никаких шуток.  
Этот зал еще минуты назад казался таким огромным, теперь же в нем так мало место для них двоих; Вирджил увлекается этим боем с каждой секундой, почти не сдерживается — да что толку, они же мафусаилы, а шпага не серебряная, так что можно отбросить всю осторожность и бессмысленное беспокойство о родстве.  
Шпага Вирджила чиркнула поперек груди Ванессы, распарывая белую ткань футболки. Ванесса ахнула, отступая назад и сжимая разорванные края футболки на груди.  
Едва сдерживая злость тут же покинула глаза Вирджила, уступила место растерянности и неуместному сожалению, и он тут же отбросил шпагу и быстрым шагом приблизился к сестре.  
— Ванесса, я...  
Ванесса резко подняла голову. Злой взгляд, секунды промедления — она подловила брата. Вирджил, упавший в самые глубины раскаяния, конечно же не успел так быстро из них вынырнуть.  
Ванесса со всей силы двинула ему в живот коленом — он, еще секунды будучи таким уверенным в своей превосходстве, держащий ее на расстоянии шпаги, спасовал перед этим ударом; думать о том, намеренно он это сделал или же в самом деле отчего-то замешкался, не было времени. Он согнулся пополам, закашлялся, ловя мгновенно пересохшим ртом воздух, и Ванесса, не давая ему опомниться, тут же крутнулась, делая подсечку.  
Вирджил потерял равновесие — упал на спину: еще не время для торжества, но Ванессе так трудно сдержаться; она уселась на него, придавила его собой к полу, зло заулыбалась. Выражение лица Вирджила было невообразимым, таким его она видела слишком редко, и оттого такими ценными были эти секунды.  
— Я победила рыцаря Альбиона, надо же!  
Она сжала коленями его бока, готовая к тому, что он попытается сбросить ее с себя. Схватила отвороты его рубашки — осталось разорвать ее, и они будут квиты, и все тогда в точности будет так, как она представляла; слабый, слабый брат, а она, Ванесса, сильнее, это же очевидно.  
Вирджилу почти удавалось выглядеть спокойным даже сейчас: никакого резкого слова или движения, никакого намека на грубость. Он выжидал, что же она предпримет, и наверняка думал, что сможет быть готов к чему угодно. Взгляд Вирджила медленно переполз с лица Ванессы на ее распоротую футболку. Непростительно долго задержался на ее груди.  
— Это было нечестно, Ванесса, — наконец с укоризной заметил Вирджил. Он быстро справился со своей оплошностью — оплошностью ли? — и больше взгляда ниже подбородка сестры не опускал, но и вместе с тем его взгляд то и дело замирал на ее губах, словно он разом перестал понимать смысл слов.  
— Честными методами ничего не выиграешь, — самодовольно ответила Ванесса. — Что ты расслабился? Где контратака? Или тебе нравится, когда тобой вытирают пол, а?  
Как потрясающе он выглядел — поверженный, растрепанный, не запакованный в футляр своего плаща, такой знакомый и такой чуждый — незнакомец, появления которого она так долго ждала.  
— Ванесса, я не хочу драться с собой.  
— Но мне нравится это делать, — Ванесса наклонилась к самому лицу Вирджила, и ее волосы тяжелой волной перетекли с плеч, хлестнули по плитам пола и щекам брата. — Ты наконец-то не напоминаешь ледышку или снулую рыбу. Ты злишься, и в эти минуты существуешь для меня. Когда ты спокоен, я ничего не могу с тобой поделать. Но когда эмоции берут над тобой верх, как я сейчас — о, Вирджил, это же такое удовольствие, видеть тебя таким...  
Она прикрыла глаза, неосмотрительно забывшись, и не заметила, как дернулся угол рта Вирджила. Он схватил сестру за запястье, а она вцепилась пальцами ему в плечи, мгновенно преобразуя руки, и острые когти тут же проткнули плечо Вирджила: до этого ты только видел, что я серьезна, а теперь тебе придется почувствовать это.  
Вирджил опрокинул Ванессу на спину, пытаясь разорвать контакт и навязываемую близость, но Ванесса только рассмеялась: попробуй только уйти так просто.  
Он все еще держался за свое спокойствие, и это было невыносимей всего. Волосы Ванессы обвились вокруг талии Вирджила, скользнули по рукам и выше — дотянулись до шеи; Вирджил дернулся, но уже было поздно что-то делать.  
Лента сползла с его волос, и Ванесса протянула руку вперед, зачем-то придерживая светлые пряди, а Вирджил снова почему-то уставился на ее губы, хотя она ничего не говорила — и даже не собиралась говорить, и то, как он прижимал ее, Ванессу, к полу, внезапно ощутилось во всей полноте: горячее тело прижалось к другому горячему телу, и не возникло даже тени мысли о том, чтобы его оттолкнуть, и Ванесса внезапно притянула брата еще ближе к себе, приподнялась на локте, потянулась к его губам.  
Она думала, что он дернется, попробует отвернуться, отпустит какое-то неодобрительное замечание — Ванесса, что ты себе позволяешь? — а то непонятно, что именно она себе позволила; но губы Вирджила совсем не отказывали ей в прикосновениях, скорее наоборот — его язык жадно провел по ее языку, будто бы только этого он и ждал все это время. Вирджил все еще злился, и эта его восхитительная злость приобретала причудливые формы, рвалась наружу в прикосновениях, даже намека на которые он себе никогда до сегодняшнего дня не позволял, в горячем дыхании, оседающим на губах, в мрачной решимости не отступать даже в такой ситуации; целовал сестру так, будто делал это каждый день по тысяче раз, не меньше — и от этой мнимой тысячи раз его поцелуи не становились менее волнующими.  
Волосы давно перестали обвивать его тело, а он все еще продолжал целовать Ванессу. Его ладонь легла на грудь сестры и тут же отдернулась. Вирджил, всегда такой уверенный в себе, сейчас действительно засомневался в том, что делает. Он раньше позволял себе только подолгу смотреть на сестру, и то умудрялся повернуть это так, чтобы не проявилось даже легчайшего оттенка на какую-либо заинтересованность - никаких лишних прикосновений, никакой навязчивости; лед, лед да и только, а сейчас она лежала под ним, такая непривычно близкая, и позволяла не только откровенно смотреть на себя, но и прикасаться, судя по всему, и эта ситуация абсолютно выбивала его из колеи. Все, что было связано с Ванессой, то и дело лишало его спокойствия, но он так старательно избегал хоть как-нибудь это демонстрировать — и до сегодняшнего дня у него это отлично получалось.  
— Никакого раскаяния, — хрипло буркнула Ванесса, схватив брата за руку. — Только попробуй все испортить.  
— Я... не буду, — неожиданно тихо ответил Вирджил, и его губы без всякого принуждения снова нашли губы Ванессы, заставили ее замолчать.  
Он злился, хотя эта его злость теперь разбавлялась куда большим спектром эмоций, чем обычно. Ванесса все еще хотела как можно сильнее вывести его из себя. Возбуждение накатило тяжелой, жаркой волной, которая вознесла на вершину одно лишь желание: быть как можно ближе, как можно теснее. Губы Вирджила скользнули по шее Ванессы, и она запустила пальцы в его волосы, едва ощутимо надавливая, направляя: не задерживайся здесь, давай ниже, и Вирджил подчинился, застигнутый врасплох желанием сделать все, что угодно, для ее удовольствия.  
Горячее дыхание Вирджила обожгло живот Ванессы, прочертило невидимую огненную полосу до края пояса; Ванесса выгнулась, рванула ремень — пряжка звякнула и отлетела в сторону, Вирджил сдвинул ее нижнее белье в сторону, и Ванесса прерывисто вздохнула, чувствуя, как его язык погрузился в нее. Неудобство от наполовину стянутых штанов таяло от каждого следующего прикосновения Вирджила, спину больше не холодила плита пола — все исчезало в ощущениях. Ванесса задвигалась навстречу его языку, протяжно застонала, тут же закусила губу: так легко было забыться, так естественно было видеть светловолосую голову брата между своих бедер. Она опустила взгляд, и дыхание тут же перехватило: Вирджил прикрыл глаза и прижался влажными губами к внутренней стороне ее бедра.  
Ванесса запрокинула голову, больно ударилась ею о пол, тут же зашипела; Вирджил хмыкнул, и это взбесило неимоверно: мог бы уже как обычно сделать вид, будто бы ничего не произошло, но нет. Срочно нужно было сказать что-нибудь, но ничего не приходило в голову. Щеки Ванессы горели так, будто ей надавали пощечин.  
— Штаны с меня сними... - наконец недовольно пробормотала она, стараясь выглядеть абсолютно уверенной в том, что делает и чего хочет.  
Вирджил торопливо провел неимоверно горячими ладонями по ногам Ванессы, стягивая черную ткань с ее ног, расстегнул свой пояс и рванул молнию на своих брюках, наклонился к Ванессе, игнорируя ее вялое недовольство. Ванесса охнула, и Вирджил тут же бросил на ее обеспокоенный взгляд: больно? Ванесса мотнула головой, нетерпеливо хлопнула его по бедру: нет, не останавливайся, дай мне полностью тебя почувствовать, именно это мне сейчас нужно, да и тебе тоже, я вижу, и я чувствую к тому же, как сильно тебя все это возбуждает.  
Бедра Вирджила еще плотнее прижались к бедрам Ванессы, и ее руки беспорядочно зашарили по его плечам, замерли на талии; помутнение надвинулось на Ванессу, избавило ее от лишних раздумий. Еще пару дней назад Ванессе и в голову бы не пришло, что спокойный, апатичный Вирджил может так чувственно стонать, так гладить ее, что дыхание застревало в горле на полувдохе, так двигаться — то невыносимо медленно, то удушающе быстро.  
Резкие движения участились, и Ванесса давно уже позабыла, что не собиралась так долго лежать на полу, что ей хотелось быть сверху, смотреть на Вирджила под собой. Он кончает, и Ванесса жадно ловит каждый его вздох, каждый взгляд, каждое нервное движение языка по губам. Вирджил снова наклонился к Ванессе, но ей уже не хотелось поцелуев — она упрямо сжала губы, повернула голову в сторону, и его губы скользнули по ее скуле. Вирджил отстранился, лег на пол, и его грудь поднималась сначала так часто, а потом — все медленнее; щеки понемногу покидал непривычный румянец, и о том, что у них ещё несколько минут назад был спонтанный секс, напоминала только разорванная футболка Ванессы и ее нижнее белье, отброшенное со штанами в сторону.  
— Я почему-то думала, что ты пропадаешь в каких-нибудь архивах, — протянула Ванесса.  
Холодность пола внезапно навалилась на Ванессу, и она потянулась за штанами. Тело еще не было готово к тесным объятиям одежды, ему все еще хотелось прикосновений, но Ванессу раздражало, что Вирджил так и остался почти одетым — собственная нагота стала казаться чем-то излишне откровенным, неуместным.  
— Иногда так и есть.  
— И что, нашел там что-нибудь интересное?  
— Конечно. Найди меня еще как-нибудь, и я обязательно расскажу тебе подробности о том, что темное пятно возле Луны — никакое не пятно, а самый настоящий космический корабль.  
— Ну да, конечно же.  
Вирджил едва заметно улыбнулся, но тему развивать не стал. Ванесса тут же забыла об этих странных словах брата, списав их на попытку посмеяться над ней.  
На растрепанного Вирджила было смотреть куда приятней, чем на опрятного. От его улыбки все мысли тут же пропадали без всякой надежды на возвращение, и Ванесса тряхнула головой, пытаясь сбросить это наваждение: не хватало еще всерьез увлечься Вирджилом, хоть он и выглядел так чертовски сексуально.  
Чтобы скрыть свое неожиданное смятение, Ванесса принялась еще быстрее надевать штаны; от резких движений ткань трещала, но Ванессе не было до нее никакого дела. Вирджил молчал, не пытаясь заполнить тишину этого огромного зала, и Ванесса, наконец справившись с пуговицей — пряжка, как она и думала, отлетела, и искать ее не было никакого желания — снова покосилась на брата: тот явно не собирался начинать приводить себя в порядок, и это было так непривычно.  
— Даже не знаю, как теперь пойду к себе в таком виде, — рассеянно заметила Ванесса, рассматривая остатки футболки.  
— С чего это тебя вдруг стал волновать собственный вид? — беззлобно протянул Вирджил, и Ванесса, тут же скомкав футболку, бросила ее в сторону брата.  
Вирджил тихо рассмеялся, без труда поймав изувеченную ткань.  
— Ни с чего, но твой плащ я все равно позаимствую.  
— Не забудь вернуть.  
— Вот сам зайдешь за ним ко мне и вернешь, быть может, — оскалилась Ванесса, заворачиваясь в плащ брата и стягивая пояс на талии.  
Приглашение было откровенным и прямым, и Вирджил расслабленно улыбнулся ей: зайдет, он обязательно зайдет, в этом можно было не сомневаться, главное — чтобы не стал раскаиваться, но он, вроде бы, и не собирался, как ни странно.  
Ткань была еще прохладной, еще не вобрала в себя тепло ее тела, и от ее жестких объятий соски Ванессы снова затвердели, стали еще чувствительней — может, к черту и этот плащ, и дела, когда Вирджил явно не против еще раз заняться сексом?..  
Дверь раскрылась, не обременяя Ванессу еще одной жестикуляцией — имитацией движений рук брата; все это теперь было не нужно, все это было лишним, абсолютно бессмысленным.  
Ванесса ушла, оставив брата на полу, и даже ни разу не обернулась. Ей больше не нужно было смотреть: она видела его вне зависимости от того, были ли ее глаза открыты или закрыты, он навсегда впечатался в ее память — тело, почти что копия ее собственного, удивительно охотно отзывающееся на каждое прикосновение, отсутствие стыда в льдистых глазах.  
Ванесса сильнее запахнула плащ, и что-то тут же укололо ее под самой грудью. Она нахмурилась, погрузила руку во внутренний карман, нащупала гладкий прямоугольник.  
На ее ладони тускло блеснула ключ-карта от нижних ярусов.  
Ярусов, в стылых недрах которых ждало ее прихода оружие, способное уничтожить весь Альбион.


End file.
